1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a data entering system for electronic computers and word processors. Its application is as a computer keyboard that can be used by one hand for those who have lost the function of one hand, or those who prefer single-hand operation of the keyboard, and yet, it can also be used in the customary way for two-hand typing by those who prefer ordinary touch-typing. The purpose is to make the same data entry devices useable for both handicapped and non-handicapped persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,294, issued to Rouhani, describes a compact keyboard particularly configured for single-hand operation. The basic features of the keyboard are small key surfaces surrounded by thin walls that separate each key from its neighboring ones. The keyboard does not have the usual controlling keys known as Alt (alternate) key, control key, and the shift keys. The compact keyboard is operated by a keypointer that has the appearance of a pen, with a small tip of rubber that is used to push down the keyboard keys. The keypointer is connected to the keyboard via a thin cable and, on its barrel, the keypointer is equipped with a number of keys or buttons that perform the functions of the Alt key, control key and the shift keys. The keypointer buttons can be depressed by the thumb or the index finger to activate each button's specific function. If none of the keypointer buttons are depressed, the tip of the keypointer may be used to push down any of the keyboard keys for sending that key's designated character or code to the computer or the data processing system. however, if one or more of the keypointer buttons are depressed by ones finger at the same time, the keyboard key will send a different character or code to the computer, just as on an ordinary keyboard operated by different fingers for producing a shifted character or a different code with the use of shift, Alt, or control keys.
Although very useful for single-hand operation, this keyboard can not be used for ordinary typing with two hands and the keyboard keys can not be pushed down by ones fingers easily. Hence, in a household or a working area where both professional typists and single-handed people have to share one computer or data processing system, it becomes necessary to have both an ordinary and a single-hand keyboard of the described type, and switch back and forth between them for the needs of different users.
The propose of the present invention is to provide a keyboard that meets the needs of ordinary touch-typing users, as well as, the needs of single-hand keyboard users in the same unit and, also, provide a keypointer with additional features for handwriting and additional buttons for sending other useful commands to the computer.